1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly to a nail gun that includes an adjustable nail guiding plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional nail gun includes a body 1, a vertical nail ejection member 2, and a horizontal magazine member 4 for receiving a rectangular nail strip 5.
With reference to FIG. 2, a second conventional nail gun 1′ includes a body 11, a nail ejection member 2′, and an inclined magazine member 4′ extending outwardly and upwardly from the nail ejection member 2′ for receiving a parallelogram nail strip 5′.
To increase the flexibility to use in various working spaces, a pneumatic nail gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,428 includes a body, a handle, and an adjustable magazine. The magazine is rotatable to a horizontal position and an inclined position relative to the body. Due to such angle adjustability of the magazine, nails are jammed easily within a nail discharging passage in the body. Thus, it is desirable to provide an adjustable nail guiding means in the nail discharging passage to allow for smooth movement of the nails from the magazine into the nail discharging passage.